ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Vivian
How Vivian joined the Tourney Vivian's first appearance in the game is during the interlude following Chapter 1, during which she and her two sisters are sent by Sir Grodus to ambush Mario in the Boggly Woods. When Mario arrives there, however, he learns that the picture they were to use to identify him was misplaced by Beldam, who is quick to blame Vivian for the loss. Mario is forced to battle the sisters when he comes to claim Flurrie's Necklace, which Vivian had found in the woods. Upon her defeat, she departs with Marylin and Beldam, leaving the necklace behind. After Mario's name and body are stolen by Doopliss, Vivian appears in Twilight Town alongside her sisters, who plan to defeat Mario using a Superbombomb. When the weapon turns up missing, however, Vivian is once again blamed and left to search for it. When Mario finds the bomb and returns it to her, it turns out to be broken, but she thanks him nonetheless for his help and, after learning of the theft of his identity, resolves to return the favor by helping him, unaware that he is truly Mario. Using her powers, Mario eventually learns Doopliss's real name, and the duo corners him at the top of Creepy Steeple. Upon learning Mario's identity, Vivian is reluctant to assist in the ensuing battle, though she returns to his side after three turns, having decided that he treats her better than her sisters and is more deserving of her help. Following Doopliss's defeat, Mario stands up for Vivian when she is questioned by his other partners; she ultimately thanks him by handing him the Crystal Star and thus joins the team. At the very end of Mario's adventure, Beldam and Marilyn end their villainous activities and promise not to mistreat Vivian again. When Mario is preparing to leave Rogueport, Vivian is about to tell Mario that she has a crush on him, but decides otherwise, saying that she thinks he and Princess Peach will make a good couple. Character Select Screen Animation Vivian gestures then the camera zooms and she says "Offer compassion to those in need.". Special Attacks Shade Fist (Side) Vivian attacks an enemy with a flaming punch. Kiss of Death (Side) Vivian blows a kiss and blinds the opponent for 8 seconds. Won't work on machines (Combot for instance), full masked opponents (Yoshimitsu for instance), or blind opponents (Shew for instance). Fire Flash (Up) Vivian jumps up giving a trail of fire above herself. Fire Touch (Down) Vivian reaches to touch her opponent. If she connects, she sets her opponent on fire. Charm (Hyper Smash) Vivian flirts, "Come closer to me." then kisses her opponent. It charms him/her into not hurting her. In Versus Mode matches if more than two players are playing the game, the charmed opponent will fight other players for Vivian. Fiery Jinx (Final Smash) Vivian casts a sign, and the stage is set on fire, slowly damaging opponents. Victory Animations #Vivian shakes herself and says "You disappoint me.". #Vivian blows a smooch and says "I don't want you, honey.". #Vivian burns something in front of herself and says "You'll be mine before long.". #Vivian charms the opponent (2nd place in VS Mode) but then sets him/her on fire saying "This is for you!" as he/she gives a Star KO scream. On-Screen Appearance Vivian appears at her start point and says "You have three days. Good luck!". Trivia *Vivian's first two victory poses resemble two of Anna Williams's victory poses from Tekken 5. *Vivian is the only member of the Shadow Sirens to appear as a playable character in the original Super Smash Bros. Tourney. Beldam and Marilyn are the others, but they only appear as dossiers and trophies. They will later join her as playable characters in the sequel. *Vivian, Cecil, and Baby Bonnie Hood have the same English voice actress. *Vivian, Emily, and Midna have the same French voice actress. *Vivian, Poison Ivy, Celina, and Gigi Grant have the same Japanese voice actress. *Vivian borrows some quotes from Amy Rose in various Sonic the Hedgehog series video games (mostly Sonic and the Black Knight), but they sound more demonic since Vivian is a demon, in addition to original quotes. *Maj. Gen. Pickett, a member of the Gettysburg and leader of the famed Pickett's Charge, is the rival of the young Shadow Siren. Category:Super Mario characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Female characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters